fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sword of the Samurai (book)
:For other uses of '''Sword of the Samurai', see'' Sword of the Samurai Sword of the Samurai is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Mark Smith and Jamie Thomson, illustrated by Alan Langford and originally published in 1986 by Puffin Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2006. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 20th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032087-3) and 25th in the Wizard "Series 1" (ISBN 1-84046-732-0). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} The reader of this book assumes the role of a young Samurai Kensei, whose mission it is to recover a legendary Dai-Katana, the ''Singing Death, for the Shogun. The sword must be wrested from the grasp of Ikiru, the Master of Shadows, who keeps it hidden within the Pit of Demons. Along the way the player must face many foes, such as the traitorous Lord Tiesten and ronin Yoro Ginsei. Introduction/Special Rules The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *This book featured an honour score that could have an effect on events in the book. Should the score reach 0 the player is instructed to turn to (99), where they are shown to commit sepukku. - pg.15 *It was also the first book to feature a list of "Special Skills" from which the player may choose and which affect game-play considerably. While it was preceded by Appointment with F.E.A.R. with the choice of particular talents, these are replications of "normal" skills, not super-powers. They are: Kyujutsu (Archery), Iaijutsu (Fast draw), Karumijutsu (Heroic leaping), and Ni-to-kenjutsu (fighting with two swords). - pg.14-15 Equipment List - pg.12, 14-15 *Katana (longsword) *Backpack *10 Provisions *Samurai bow & 12 arrows1 *Wakizashi (shortsword)2 NOTES #These are only available if the player chooses the "Kyujutsu" skill. #This is only available if the player chooses the "Ni-to-kenjutsu" skill. Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Peter Andrew Jones. When the book was republished by Wizard the cover was once again re-worked, this time by Mel Grant. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Alan Langford. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 8, 22, 30, 34, 66, 68, 75, 76, 78, 82, 95, 98, 110, 121, 126, 136, 138, 149, 155, 158, 185, 195, 201, 220, 250, 294, 378, 379, 385 and 397. Intertextual References Other Media The book was supposedly converted into a computer game (Sword of the Samurai) but appears to only be known from adverts. Main Characters YOU: The Shogun's Champion *Dai-Oni *Eleanor the Enchantress *Ieratsu *Ikiru *Kihei Hasekawa - Shogun *Lord Tsietsin *Tatsu *Yomitsume Moichi *Yoro Ginsei Locations *Forest of Shadows *Hachiman *Hagakure Bridge *Hang-Yo River *Hiang-Kiang River *Kanshuro *Konichi *Longhills *Lord Tsietsin's Castle *Mizokumo (Spider Fens) *Onikaru *Shios'ii Mountains *Vale of Tinshu Encounters *Black Elk *Dai-Oni *Fire-Wielder *Forsaken One *Gargantus *Ginsei the Ronin *Great Serpent *Groundhog *Humans - Charcoal-Burners/Gaoler/Guards/Tsietsin's Bodyguard *Ikiru *Kappa *Lord Tsietsin *Mantis Demon *Mukade *Phoenix *Rokuro-Kubi *Sabre-Toothed Tiger *Samurai - Horseman/Regular/Silver/Undead/Warrior *Shadow Demons *Shikome - Guard/Regular *Shura *Skeletons *Tatsu *Totate Kumo *Trap-Door Spider *Water Spider Further Notes *This is the third book set in the continent of Khul, with Scorpion Swamp being the first. *It features a land similar to medieval , and the book features numerous monsters from . However, one of these - a type of Undead whose head detaches at night - is called Rokuro-Kubi in the book, but which is actually called in Japan. *The text copyright on the Wizard Books edition lists Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone (as opposed to Mark Smith and Jamie Thomson on the original Puffin edition), suggesting the rights were sold which was why this title was published by Wizard. Errors *(22) and all other paragraphs after choosing Eleanor, serpent or phoenix it is impossible to have access to the Ki-Rin, as the eastern route only allows for the gain of 1 HONOUR, and this is not good enough to hire the Ki-Rin *(193) ignores the possibility that you have already lost your armour at (313), and doesn't offer an option for this eventuality. *You lose your armour at (167), and later at (97) are told to suffer 3 points of damage because of this. (313), on the other hand, states a generic rule of having to lose 4 stamina points when you don't wear an armour. *(322) states 1 skill point is gained because of the Samurai armour, while at (366) it's 1 luck point instead. Dedication none See Also *''Curse of the God Kings'' *''Dinosaurs of Death'' *''Knights of Renown'' *''Labyrinth of Death'' *''Talisman of Death'' *''The Keep of the Lich-Lord'' *''The Keeper of the Seven Keys'' *''The Mists of Horror'' *''The Thief of Arantis'' Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=12 Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series 1) at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=36 Sword of the Samurai at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050204165949/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb20.htm Sword of the Samurai at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1986 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series